Welcome To FoxClan!
FoxC'lan' Welcome to FoxClan's page! Whether you're a cat wishing to join, or thinking of an alliance, I'm glad you've come! FoxClan is a cat clan led by RedStar, aka ZacheryX. We care for other clan mates, use Animal Jam and Warrior Cat rules. Come in, and learn more about FoxClan. 'Ranks' * Leader - '''Head cat, leads meetings and other clan functions, highly respected. * '''Deputy - '''Second in command, after the leader. Fills in for the leader when they are not present. Helps organize patrols and lead clan. Highly respected. * '''Medicine Cat - '''helps to treat sick and injured cats using medicinal herbs. Consults with Starclan every half-moon. Given noble respect. * '''Senior Warriors - '''warriors that have proved their loyalty multiple times, and have been part of the clan for a while. Usually the ones to mentor apprentices and lead patrols. * '''Warriors - '''toms and she-cats that hunt, patrol, and fight. * '''Queens - '''she-cats that are nursing or expecting kits. * '''Elders - '''retired warriors and queens that have worked hard for the clan, given respect for all the times they have proved themselves. * '''Apprentices - '''young cats over the age of 6 moons that are training to be warriors. There is also a medicine cat apprentice, who trains in the art of medicine. * '''Kits - '''kittens under the age of 6 moons, raised by the queens. '''Territory Our territory is the Sarepia Forest, Kimbara Outback, Balloosh, '''and the '''Lost Temple of Zios in the server Comet. We call the Sarepia Forest the Woods, Kimbara Outback the Rocky Ruins, Balloosh the River Lanes, 'and finally, we call the Lost Temple Of Zios '''The Dark Stones. ' '''Rules & Orders/Codes 1.You must read Warriors to join. I want you to have read at least one book. 2.Respect others. No one enjoys bullies or drama queens. Please don't get into fights or arguments with your fellow clanmates. 3.Don't start fights or attack other clans without the leader or deputy's permission. 4.Obey the Warrior Code! 5.No using weapons, only teeth and claws. 6.No powers. 7. Only hunt cat sized prey, no deer, elk, buffalo, etc. 8. No doubleclanning. This is one of the most important rules. Even if it as a different character, I'm still not allowing it. You are to remain loyal to us alone. 9. Tags are golden brownish, with a different badge for each rank. Leader is a star, deputy is a lightning strike, med cat is a flower, senior warrior is a leaf, warrior is a wing, queen is a heart, elder is a world, apprentice is a pawprint, and kit is a clover. Other Orders/Codes: We allow any kind of Vocabulaires and type of chats. (regular words like tail, paw, etc) I know that some don't have free chat. That is perfectly fine. Just either instruct me or the deputy and we'll figure out what you can do. Even if the leader is offline, feel free to roleplay. We always need hunting and border patrols. If you have a question, contact RedStar or the deputy. Gathering '''locations are shallow, but they will usually be in Epic Wonders or in one of the attending clan's camps or territories. Normally, attending clans include all cats in our clan, big and small. Dress Code ' * '''Head - '''Flower Crowns, Skull Helmets, Mech Angel Helmets, Monster Teeths, Jamaaliday Branch Antlers, Branch Antlers, Autumn Antlers, Wizard Hats (OPT.), Frying Pan Hat (OPT.), Epic Antlers, Reindeer Mask (MAYBE), Ginger Bread Mask (MAYBE), Antlers, Smiley Glasses (MAYBE), Head Flower, Bandage, Bee Antlers (OPT.), Aviator Hats (OPT.), Cat Ears, Fox Hat, Raccoon Hat, Pillbox Hat, Pie Hat (MAYBE), Witch Hat, Halo, Safari Hat (MAYBE), Fedora Hat (MAYBE), Nothing * '''Neck - '''Short spike collars, Long Spike Collars, Heart Locket, Sun Necklaces, Moon Necklaces, Leaf Necklaces, Jamaaliday Scarfs, Studded Collars, Holly Necklaces, Firefly Necklaces, Stripped Scarfs, Pine-cone Necklaces, Jingle Bell Necklaces, Fang Necklaces, Mira Feather Pendant, Nothing * '''Back - '''Swords, Worns, Stone Swords, Festive Lights (OPT.) (MAYBE), Turtle shells (OPT.) (MAYBE), Tuxedo jacket (OPT.) (MAYBE), Elf Armor, Spell Books (OPT.) (MAYBE), Spartan Armor, Flag, Jamaaliday Bow, Regular Bow And Arrows, Crossbow, Long Bow, or nothing. Please no diamond shop armor. * '''Legs - '''Elf Leg armor, Leaf Armor, Spring Glove, Zios Glove (No Pink, No Purple), Spiked Glove (No Turquoise & Pink, No Pink & Black), Phantom Glove (No PInk), Mummy Glove (No Light Green & Green, No Light Pink & Pink), Lava Glove (No Pink), Legendary Glove (No Pink, No Freedom, No Jamaaliday), Rare Gloves (No Pink, No Freedom), Elephant Bracelet (MAYBE), Ancient Zios Arm Bands, Vine Ankles, Cast (For Injured Cats ONLY), Nothing * '''Tail - '''Elf Tail Armor, Flower Tails (No Freedom), Autumn Tail Leaves, Diamond Encrusted Tail Armor, Mummy Tails, Nothing * '''Fur - '''Natural colors only! Gray, white, black, brown, tan, ginger, and some shades of red and blue. If there's anything you want to wear that's not mentioned here, ask the leader and he'll tell you if it's okay. →Sign-Ups← ' ' '''User' Gender Have you read warriors? Desired position (Leader is taken; senior warrior can only be earned) Appearance Bio/History (if you have one) Personality (if you want to share) Important Cats '''RedStar - '''leader of the clan, username is ZacheryX That's about all, comment if you're interested in joining and contact the leader on AJ, his user is ZacheryX. Happy clanning!